


Always Read the Small Print

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Homelessness, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, trans tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: Tord's at the end of his tether. He's been homeless for the past few months, so when he gets an opportunity to get back up on his feet, he jumps at the chance.Guess he forgot to read the small print.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Tord hadn't met anyone

Homeless for the best part of six months, and just genuinely looking for some way out, Tord was walking along the pavement when the rain started falling, quick and fast. He was soaked to the skin before he could get to shelter, and when he turned to look for some, an unmarked black car pulled up next to him. There were two people in it, both wearing hoodies.

 

"Get in kid." Ordered the peculiar man in the front seat, and he felt inclined to obey. It was freezing cold and he was going to catch something if he stayed out side.  
"Thank you."

"If you want, we can swing past somewhere and grab you some food?" Asked the driver, adjusting the rearview mirror so he could see Tord.  
"Really?" He asked, unable to remember when he had last had a decent meal.  
"Sure."

It was about halfway through the ride when he realised this was the way out of the city.  
"Excuse me, but I think you may have taken a wrong turn." He told them, but the driver laughed it off.  
"This is a shortcut." He explained, and Tord told himself to relax. He was just being paranoid, but after getting out of a particularly messy relationship, landing him out of a house, he was inclined to be suspicious.

When the car finally stopped, it was on some shady dead end street, but Tord knew he could run. When the door was eventually opened, he attempted to make a break for it, but was cut off by another man that seemingly appeared to the left of him. His face was pressed into their green hoodie, but being only five foot three and unable to tip the scales at 120 pounds soaking wet, he was not much use.

He was easily apprehended, and dragged, kicking and screaming, into the lone house on the end of the street. The road was flanked by fields, with little to no cover. He couldn't hide, even if he got out of here. His best bet was probably to stay put.

The one in the blue hoodie opened the door. He had been the driver of the car, and after Tord had looked at him properly, he saw what was so off about him. He had no eyes.

He stopped struggling when they had brought him inside, deciding to lessen the chance of a punishment. He was taken down the hallway, noting the raised dog bowls in the kitchen, and to a door. It must be pretty big to warrant bowls that high.

"We've got to get you warm, kid." He said, opening the door to a bathroom and setting Tord down on his feet. He nodded, hesitantly removing his dripping trenchcoat.  
"I'm Edd." The man told him, reaching out to take his coat.  
"Tord."  
He tentatively peeled off his hoodie, and then his shirt, but left his vest. He had taken his gloves and scarf off with the trenchcoat so they weren't a problem. He took off his muddy shoes, and then faltered.

"Should I just.. strip?" He asked, and Edd nodded.  
He peeled off his trousers, and then his sodden socks, one by one, until he was standing in his vest and boxers.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, voice bordering on squeaking. Edd rolled his eyes and tugged his vest off. Edd paused as he saw the scars on Tord's chest his mouth curling up at the edges a little.  
"It's alright. We don't mind." Edd told him, and Tord nodded.

The boxers stayed, as Tord was less happy to say goodbye to them.  
"I'm not going to do anything like that to you yet, don't worry." He purred soothingly, and Tord nodded shakily. 

The cold was really getting to him by the time the bath was full enough to get in. He sighed in relief at the feeling of hot water enveloping his aching body. Edd helped him scrub the majority of the dirt off, and then, when the bath was drained, helped him step out.

"Here's an offer," Edd began, starting to dry him with a towel, and Tord looked up. "You stay, you be our pet. We feed you, take care of you, and keep you warm and clothed. If you don't want to, that's fine. You can just walk out of here. We'll never contact you again."

Tord considered for a while. He really needed a place to stay, and surely it wouldn't be that bad.  
"Could you let me think that through?" He asked, and Edd's smile became just a little tighter.  
"Of course."

They let him sleep in a spare room, and also let him borrow some clothes. They gave him a soft green hoodie, presumably one of Edd's, as it fell around his knees, a clean vest and boxers, and a pair of jeans, all quite a bit too big for him. While he was in bed, he thought for a while. He couldn't go back out. It was getting colder and if he didn't die of starvation he'd catch hypothermia.

He lay there for a while, thinking himself in circles, before eventually getting up. He wanted to sleep in someone's bed. He wandered to the living room, and the one in the blue hoodie looked up.  
"I want to stay." He announced, and he smiled. Tord didn't like his smile.  
"Why don't you come and sit down?" Edd offered, and Tord walked over hesitantly.

He settled on Edd's lap, tentatively pressing himself against him.  
"That's Tom." He said, and Tord nodded. "His name is Tord."

When they had finished watching television, and Tord began to yawn, Edd picked him up, pressing him against his chest. He was carried into their bedroom as he had whimpered when Edd had tried to set him down. He was warm and safe for the first time in months, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with someone warm.

Edd set him down on the bed and got dressed in his pajamas. He handed Tord a shirt he could wear, and Tord quickly changed. They settled down in bed, and Tord was out like a light.

In the morning, Tord found himself pressed against Tom instead of Edd. Edd wasn't in the room anymore, and Tom was scrolling through his phone.  
"Good morning." He said when he realised Tord was awake, who sat up.

He got out of bed, walking over to Edd's side of the room and picking up the green hoodie  
"Don't bother getting dressed." Tom told him, getting up too.  
"Ah.. alright." He mumbled, dropping the hoodie. 

Tom took his wrist and gently led him out of the room. Edd was busy somewhere, Tord could hear him, but Tom was taking him to the only other room he knew, the bathroom. Once they were inside, Tom began to gently take off Tord's vest, the dirty fabric still sticking to him.  
"You're having another bath." Tom told him, and Tord lifted his arms to allow the fabric to go over his head.  
"I figured." He remarked, watching as Tom turned the water on. 

When it was suitably full, Tord took off his boxers, covering his cunt with one hand, his chest with the other, and stepping tentatively into the bath. Tom began to gently wash him, getting the dirt that Edd had missed last night.

Once he was thoroughly washed and dried, he was led to the room across from them, where Edd was. He kept the towel wrapped firmly around his body.

The room was carpeted, with soft cushions and blankets littering the floor. There was a little wooden box in the corner, lined with a blanket. It looked to be big enough for a small person to comfortably curl up in. 

Edd smiled, taking a length of fabric out of one of the drawers in a cabinet next to the door. Tord scrabbled away, unsure, but he was caught by the back of the towel and pulled back by Tom.  
"Relax. We're not going to hurt you." He purred

Tom leaned leaned forward, straddling his hips to keep him in place. A shiver ran through Tord at the implications. He was entirely powerless. They could do literally anything to him and he wouldn't be able to resist at all.

He felt his hand being taken and wrapped in the fabric, rendering it useless. He tried opening his hand, but the fabric prevented that. When he had been thoroughly sat on and could no longer use his hands, Edd moved back to the drawers for a moment, returning with two little clip on cat ears.

Once they were done with dressing him up like a cat, there was one more thing to do, apparently. Tom tugged away the towel, but Tord was reluctant to let go. Edd sighed and held Tord's wrists above his head. 

He didn't struggle, just stilling and allowing Tom to do his thing. The Brit gently pushed one finger inside Tord, and his face changed into one of absolute delight. Tord, on the other hand, whimpered and tried to shift away from the unwelcome touch.  
"I don't want-" he began, but the look he got from Tom shut him up.

"We own you now, we may as well know whether you're a virgin or not." Tom responded, pulling his finger out and wiping it on the towel.  
"Oh" Tord responded, wrapping his arms around his knees and drawing them closer.

Edd gave him a little pat on the head, and Tord looked back at him.  
"Be good, alright?" He asked, and Tord nodded. "Safeword's pineapple."


	2. Chapter 2

Tord sat in the room, fiddling with the tag on his collar. Whatever was happening, he was so upset with himself for not asking what "pet" would entail. He felt so stupid, and if there was a safeword, they were probably planning sexual things, but he had a failsafe. Now he was stuck in this room, locked from the outside. He felt like he was going to go mad the longer he stayed in there. It wasn't that bad, he supposed. It was warm in there, and there was a soft blanket in the corner for him to sleep under. 

It had been four more days, and he was beginning to unravel. He wanted out, and he was attention starved. He was sure he had done something wrong to warrant this, and he was worried sick because he didn't know what it was. Food came through a slot in the door, meaning he couldn't actually see who it was. When the door was finally opened, he almost threw himself at Edd's feet, grabbing at his trouser leg.  
"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" He whimpered, looking up as Edd knelt down.   
"Why are you sorry?" He asked, tilting Tord's chin up to look at him. 

"I-i-I thought you were angry with me." He stammered, looking up at Edd, eyes glassy with unspilled tears.   
"No, of course not." Edd reassured, picking up the smaller man and holding him against his chest.  
"We were just busy." 

Tord nodded, curling up tighter. Edd carried him to the sofa, where Tom was. He set him down on Tom's lap, who held onto his hips so he couldn't move.  
"This is ok, right?" He asked, gently bringing one of his hands up to play with Tord's nipples. He nodded, his head falling back on to Tom's shoulder as Edd began to rub his clit. 

He jolted as a finger was plunged inside him, his thighs beginning to shake. He heard the lid of something pop open, and felt Tom prod his other hole with a wet finger. He wasn't sure what to make of the slightly unpleasant feeling of his finger pushing inside, but as he continued to pump it in and out, he found himself moaning from the full feeling it gave him.

He was so blissed out by the time Edd pushed his fingers inside his cunt that he barely noticed. He simply moaned at the increase in fullness, his head resting on Tom's shoulder. Both of the fingers were moving at different times, and he was spiralling towards an orgasm.

Eventually, he came, his thighs jerking weakly as he basically melted into Tom. He heard the lid to what he assumed to be the lube bottle open, and Tom gently took his finger out and rubbed some on his hole. He gasped at the coldness. 

Eventually, Tord felt something warm and solid press against his ass. Tom gently pushed him down, and he whimpered at the pain, but didn't ask to stop. He opened his eyes to see Edd slicking up his cock, and gently pressing it against his cunt. His breath hitched when one of Tom's piercings caught on his rim, and he looked up at him. Tom's face was flushed a little, his abyssal eyes burning with lust. Soon enough, he was fully seated on Tom's cock, and Edd began to push in.

Tord mewled and grabbed at Edd's hoodie, pressing their chests flush.  
"Too much?" Edd asked, and Tord shook his head. "Good boy." Tom purred in his ear, the tone sending shivers down Tord's spine. The man behind him bucked his hips up, and Tord cried out, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes from the sheer fullness. They both started trying to establish some kind of rythm, moving at different times.

Edd's fingers found his nipples, and soon his thighs were locking up and he was screaming as his second orgasm crashed over him. Tom groaned at the sudden tightness, pressing Tord's hips against his. Edd was also close to finishing, but he was still searching for the special spot inside of Tord.

Eventually, Edd gave an experimental thrust, and Tord gasped in surprised pleasure, tightening again. That sent Edd over the edge, spilling his seed inside Tord. That milked another tired moan from the man underneath them, and Edd chuckled.

They both pulled out, and Tord fell limply against the sofa. Edd pressed a little kiss to his forehead, picking up up to bring him to the bath.

He ran the water until it was full enough, and then placed Tord inside. He mumbled something in protest, but as the hot water enveloped him, he closed his eyes in contentment. 

Maybe this wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
